villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Barry the Chopper (FMA 2003)
Barry the Chopper is a villain in the 2003 anime version of Fullmetal Alchemist. Unlike the manga and Brotherhood version, who was more of a comic relief, this version's Barry was shown as a much more serious villain. Story Barry was once a simple butcher living in Central City. One day, Barry decided to chop his wife into pieces after a brief family fight. Loving the sensation, Barry then began a killing spree, murdering dozens of young women as a result and keeping the citizens of Central City in fear. After capturing Ed and Al's childhood friend, Winry, Ed tracks down Barry in his butcher shop but ends up captured himself. Barry then removes Ed's automail arm and tells him how he simply loves killing and that he was inspired by another state alchemist whom he saw slaughtering helpless civilians during the Ishbalan Civil War (possibly refering to Solf J. Kimblee). Ed manages to remove his chains with alchemy and retrieves his automail arm. Al narrowly manages to rescue Ed and Winry and Ed is left traumatized by the outcome. Barry is then arrested and presumably executed for his crimes. This is not the end of Barry however, and he later returns as a guard in Laboratory 5 (much like in Brotherhood). Having his soul affixed to an armor, Barry fights Al outside the laboratory, while Slicer Brothers (Number #48) handles Ed indoors. After Al reveals Barry that Ed affixed his soul in an armor after the failed human transmutation attempt, Barry sadistically claims him that his memories and past might well be nothing more than Ed's own imagination. Barry himself does not care about his own past, since he has the ability to kill and is completely satisfied with that alone. After Scar breaks in Laboratory 5, he blows off Barry's hand, ending the battle. Barry then uses one of the laboratory's hidden bombs and escapes into the night. Barry returns once more as a recruit of a mercenary group, slaughtering helpless Ishvalans in a night raid. He later runs into Al again, and tries to kill him in order to "release him from his pains". Ed and Scar come into his aid and Scar blows Barry's armor in half, heavily damaging the blood rune in the process, killing Barry for good. Personality Unlike the manga version, where Barry was shown as a comedic and incompetent villain, this version's Barry was much more insane and horrifying. A true sociopath, Barry got the kicks from slaughtering young women "artistically" and was also something of a cross-dresser, shown to lure women in his truck dressed in a wig and summer dress. He also had a rather cowardly side, as he escapes from the laboratory rather than risking his life trying to stop Al and Scar. Barry was also less co-operative, unlike in the manga, and only joined forces with those, who increased his killing spree and sheer lust for blood. Category:Anime Villains Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Serial Killers Category:Misogynists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Psychopath Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Weaklings Category:Spouses Category:Male Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Kidnapper Category:Possessed Object Category:Damned Souls Category:Torturer